


i cannot touch because they are too near

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Если Магнус собирается любить Александра (что он, конечно же, и делает), ему нужно понять его парабатая и их связь, по крайней мере, чуть лучше, чем он понимает сейчас. Но он не совсем уверен, как и откуда стоит начать…





	i cannot touch because they are too near

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i cannot touch because they are too near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621222) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



_Чтобы стать_ парабатаями _требуется подготовка. Тренировки еще до самой церемонии: физические и духовные, медитация и спарринги, как двигаться вместе, думать вместе, считывать сигналы друг друга еще до того, как сможешь их почувствовать.  
  
Как жить вместе, потому что если вы не можете сладить, будучи одноклассниками, соседями по комнате, коллегами, партнерами, вы не выживете, если станете соулмейтами.  
  
Вы должны доказать, что и так уже практически являетесь соулмейтами, прежде чем вам позволят нанести руну и стать ими по-настоящему.  
  
Или это всего лишь теория.  
  
Иногда они все делают правильно.  
  
А иногда нет._  


* * *

  
Алек останавливается на полуслове, полужесте, руки на мгновение замирают в воздухе, а затем опускаются вдоль тела. Он внимательно смотрит на левую стопу, подняв ее, осторожно вращает ей по кругу.  
  
— Ногу подвернул? — спрашивает Магнус, тоже останавливаясь, хотя и уверен, что дело не в этом. Подверни Алек собственную лодыжку, он бы это просто проигнорировал, а значит, размышляет вовсе не о своем ушибе.  
  
Алек в ответ пожимает плечами.  
— Кажется, растяжение, не похоже на перелом. Надеюсь, на этот раз Джейс не забудет приложить лед.  
  
— На этот раз? — поднимает бровь Магнус.  
  
Лицо Алека кривит недовольная улыбка.  
— Если я начну перечислять все разы, когда Джейс забывал обработать синяк и, проснувшись потом, ворчал из-за боли весь следующий день, мы и к ужину не закончим.  
  
Магнус позволяет себе чуть негодующе фыркнуть.  
— Потому что ты не лучше.  
  
Алек снова пожимает плечами, даже не пытаясь возражать.  
— Причин, по которым нам предложили стать _парабатаями_ , было много.  
  
— Склонные к самопожертвованию идиоты нашли друг друга?  
  
Теперь очередь Алека поднимать бровь — медленно, целенаправленно и, _боже_ , какой он хорошенький, когда так делает.  
— Если бы этого было достаточно, вы бы двое друг другу больше подошли.  
  
Магнус хватает ртом воздух и прижимает руку к груди в притворном жесте обиды и ужаса, и чувствует, как под ребрами закручивается тепло, когда Алек смеется.  
  
Магнус опускает руку, встряхивает ими обеими перед собой, прежде чем поднять одну в начале привычного жеста.  
— Нужен ли нам короткий путь?  
  
Алек озадаченно хмурится, а затем, громко фыркнув, берет Магнуса за руку и возобновляет свой путь.  
— Это же не я лодыжку подвернул.  
  
— Но ты это почувствовал? — Магнус не знает, как спросить о связи _парабатай_ , он никогда не встречал нефилима, который чувствовал бы себя комфортно или вообще был _способен_ хоть что-то об этом рассказать, не считая собственных случайных попыток узнать больше на протяжении многих лет.  
  
Алек кивает и тут же качает головой.  
— Мы получаем физические сигналы, да, но было бы как-то бесполезно в бою, если бы мы разделяли _боль_. О нет, Джейса пырнули, я чувствую, будто меня пырнули, мы оба падаем и нас сжирают демоны?  
  
Магнус хихикает, стараясь не думать об Алеке и битвах, и ранениях, и демонах.  
— Пожалуй, мне придется согласиться с этим.  
  
Алек издает еще один звучный фырк.  
— Ты смешон.  
  
— Но ты любишь меня, несмотря на это.  
  
Алек останавливается, притягивает Магнуса к себе ближе, прежде чем снова продолжить путь. Голос его звучит тихо, но достаточно разборчиво, чтобы Магнус услышал:  
— _И_ я люблю тебя за это.

 

* * *

 

 _Все начинается так:  
  
Церемония заканчивается вспышкой света, силы, и ты чувствуешь биение еще одного сердца.  
  
Оно почти такое же, как твое, раздается в груди там, где и должно быть сердце, и стук его почти такой же — сильный, ровный — но не совсем. Оно не твое, и никогда им не будет, но ты оберегаешь его точно так же, с той же силой.  
  
И даже сильнее. Оно намного дороже твоего собственного._  


* * *

  
— Как лодыжка? — Магнус пускает кружку скользить по столу, улыбается, когда Алек ее ловит и вдыхает аромат кофе.  
  
— Лучше, чем ожидалось, — улыбается Алек в ответ. Как бы Магнусу хотелось заморозить время, лишь на мгновение, на короткий промежуток, чтобы удержать ее, успеть насладиться этой улыбкой. — Либо все оказалось не так плохо, как я думал, либо он действительно не забыл ее после как следует перетянуть.  
  
— Или Печенька ему напомнила.  
  
— Это, к сожалению, гораздо более вероятно, — Алек закатывает глаза, Магнус не уверен точно, от неспособности ли Джейса о себе позаботиться, или от необходимости признать, что Клэри может оказывать на людей положительное влияние. Алек делает глоток, морщится и ставит кружку обратно на стол; все еще слишком горячо.  
  
Магнус наклоняет голову набок.  
— А Джейс знает, что ты только что обжег язык?  
  
— Скорее всего, нет.  
  
— Слишком незначительно?  
  
Алек пожимает плечами.  
— Типа того.  
  
— Ты можешь определить, когда ему больно и что эта боль отличается от твоей, даже если тебе на самом деле не больно, но незначительные повреждения обычно не учитываются?  
  
Алек делает странное и совершенно бессмысленное движение, что-то среднее между кивком, качанием головой и пожиманием плечами, словно действительно не имеет ни малейшего понятия как это объяснить. Еще одна галочка в колонке _“очевидно невозможно”_. Что, в общем-то, и понятно: моменты, касающиеся магии, тоже тяжело описывать словами примитивных.  
  
Магнус делает осторожный глоток чая. Если он собирается любить Александра — что несомненно, ведь он уже его любит, и будет впредь, и ничто этого не изменит — ему нужно в этом разобраться, по крайней мере, чуть лучше, чем он разбирается сейчас.  
— Что-то вроде сигнала тревоги у тебя в голове? Воспоминание? _Телефонный звонок? Телеграмма? Радиосигнал? Почтовые голуби?_  
  
Кажется, он снова начинает нести какой-то вздор.  
  
— Как фотография вместо реального видения? — Алек звучит совершенно неуверенно в отношении выбранных слов, однако Магнусу эта метафора кажется вполне сносной. — Это не похоже на телепатию, или ну… Эмпатию? Мы не разделяем эмоции, или мысли, или боль, мы просто… — Алек неловко указывает на собственное тело.  
  
— Физические сигналы, верно, — Магнус старается не думать о том, которые из физических сигналов вылились в Джейсово _“Я чувствую, что он стал счастливее”_. Тщетно. — Хочу ли я знать, посылает ли секс эти “сигналы”, или мне следует оставаться в счастливом неведении?  
  
Щеки Алека покрываются румянцем, но легкий смешок дает понять, что на самом деле он не так уж смущен.  
— Обычно вне схватки мы держим связь приглушенной. Думаю, секс будет транслироваться подобно любой другой физической активности? Ничего столь драматичного, но да. Если один из нас обратит на нее внимание в неподходящий момент, по контексту мы вероятно сможем вычислить, что именно происходит, но мы не в состоянии _почувствовать_ нечто столь, э… личное?  
  
— Значит, прошлой ночью Джейс _предположительно_ не получил прямиком себе в мозг что-то вроде крайне приватного фотоальбома?  
  
Алек не то хрюкает, не то кашляет, со стуком опуская кружку на стол, горячий кофе от удара выплескивается ему на пальцы.  
  
Магнус смеется, Алек хватает салфетку, чтобы убрать беспорядок, и Магнус на всякий случай посылает его рукам волну успокаивающей магии.  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Алек смотрит на него из-под густых бровей, но ему не удается сдержать пробивающуюся улыбку.  
— Нет, тебе не жаль.  
  
— Нет, мне не жаль.  


* * *

  
_Все начинается так:  
  
У тебя два сердцебиения, две пары легких, ты чувствуешь, как _другое _твое плечо чешется, не так как чешется твое собственное, оно явно не твое, и все же тебе хочется его почесать.  
  
Ты сидишь тихо, изучая, планируя, ожидая или бездельничая (даже мы бездельничаем, это нормально), но твое сердце бьется слишком быстро и дыхание перехватывает.  
  
Только ты сидишь тихо, и сердце твое бьется ровно, легкие дышат спокойно — вдох-выдох — так же медленно, как прежде._  
  
Другой _ты двигается слишком быстро, соревнуясь, или сражаясь, или трахаясь,_ другой _ты на пределе. Ты выдыхаешь — медленно и глубоко — кладешь ладонь на свою руну. Концентрируешься на дыхании, пока не начинаешь различать: ты_ здесь _, они_ там _, и, в конце концов, ваши сердца снова бьются в унисон.  
  
Тебе приходится повторять это снова через пять минут, пять часов, пять дней, пять недель, пять лет.  
  
Постепенно становится легче.  
  
Проще, по крайней мере. Это никогда не будет по-настоящему _легко.  


* * *

 

Лидия заглянула в город с визитом, и странная, немного разросшаяся, наполовину состоящая из нефилимов семья Магнуса оказалась в “Охотничьей Луне”. Они расселись вокруг нескольких сдвинутых вместе столиков, собрав головокружительную коллекцию разномастных бокалов за непринужденным разговором.  
  
Алек затих, как делает всегда, когда оказывается в окружении более двух людей за раз, но он сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, плечи расслаблены, в глазах намек на улыбку. Магнус знает, что он наслаждается происходящим.  
  
Мариза и Люциан начинают прощаться, поднимаясь из-за столиков и маша остальным руками. Довольно странное ощущение — понимать, что в данный момент своей жизни Магнус из всех людей больше всего отождествляет себя с _Маризой Лайтвуд_ , потому что тоже собирается улизнуть пораньше вместе со своим парнем.  
  
Все дети иногда устают. Тем более что Катарина уже ушла спасать няню Мэдзи, и не осталось никого, с кем можно скоротать время, смеясь над малопонятными трехсотлетними шутками.  
  
Рафаэль никогда не помогает, когда Магнус переходит на пятидесятилетние.  
  
Алек рядом с ним смещается, наклоняет голову и кривит губы, словно пытается сдержаться. В тот же момент Джейс произносит что-то, скорее напоминающее вопль, чем внятные слова, лицо его покрывается румянцем, когда Изабель, Клэри и Майя начинают одновременно смеяться.  
  
Магнус наклоняет голову набок, наблюдая, как расползается улыбка Алека. Алек пришел в движение _точно в то же время_ , как отреагировал Джейс, слишком рано, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.  
  
Еще одна загадочная _парабатайская_ штучка или он услышал то, что так зацепило Джейса?  
  
— Ты сказал, что это не эмпатия, — Магнусу не удается произнести это с вопросительной интонацией.  
  
Алек поворачивает к нему голову, хмурясь в попытке понять, что Магнус имеет в виду. Магнус щелкает пальцами и взмахивает рукой от Алека к Джейсу и обратно.  
— Скорость твоей реакции кажется… невероятной?  
  
Алек моргает, губы вытягиваются в молчаливое “о”.  
  
Магнус ждет, но Алек ничего не говорит.  
  
— Джейс упомянул однажды, что заметил, что ты стал счастливее.  
  
Немного шокированное выражение на лице Алека вновь смягчает улыбка.  
— Так и есть. Но это любому заметно.  
  
— Но не так, как ему.  
  
— Не так, — соглашается Алек. — Ты часто спрашиваешь о Джейсе и связи в последнее время.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — пожимает плечами Магнус и продолжает, несмотря на то, что крайне сложно не отвлекаться на взгляд, которым награждает его после этих слов Алек: — Он часть тебя.  
  
Алек подается вперед и коротко целует его в щеку. Затем выпрямляется и, наклонив голову, задумчиво смотрит на Магнуса.  
— Но это ведь не все.  
  
— Ну, — Магнус широко и совершенно невнятно размахивает руками. Он сам не знает толком, что именно пытается выяснить. Он просто хочет... чего-то. — У всех _парабатаев_ , которых я знал, были очень сложные отношения.  
  
Алек поднимает брови.  
  
— Не извне, не из внешнего круга обязательств, не такие, как у нас. Были. Есть?  
  
Выражение на лице Алека не меняется, просветление к нему явно так и не приходит.  
  
— Люциан и Валентин оба любили одну женщину, — Алек не морщится от напоминания о Джослин, но близок к этому, судя по тому, как поджимаются его губы. Боковым зрением Магнус замечает, как Джейс бросает на них взгляд, задерживаясь на мгновение дольше обычного, прежде чем снова отвернуться и продолжить защищаться от той истории, что теперь рассказывает Изабель.  
  
Вытянув руку и положив ее Алеку на плечо, Магнус ждет, пока тот сделает вдох и немного уйдет звенящее под кожей напряжение.  
  
— Когда-то я знал одного Эрондейла, ему со своим _парабатаем_ вышло обручиться с одной и той же женщиной. Последовательно, не одновременно.  
  
Алек качает головой, голос странно дрожит, когда он начинает говорить:  
— Это твой способ сказать мне, что вы с Джейсом сохнете друг по другу за моей спиной?  
  
Магнус отдергивает руку и сверкает глазами. Алек смеется над ним, достаточно громко, чтобы остальные прекратили разговоры и обратили на них свои взгляды.  
  
— Это было ужасно, Александр, — Магнус скрещивает руки на груди, пока Алек, наклонившись вперед, делает безуспешные попытки выровнять дыхание. — Я пытаюсь вести серьезный разговор.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — Алек несколько раз кашляет, плечи продолжают трястись от смеха. — Прости. Серьезно, я просто, — он беспомощно разводит руками, и Магнус чувствует, как начинает улыбаться в ответ.  
  
— Знаю, — вздыхает Магнус. — Я знаю так мало, что даже не знаю о чем _спрашивать_.  
  
Он не винит Алека за то, что тот не понимает, что он пытается сказать, за то, что не может найти слов, чтобы описать что-то, о чем нефилимы явно не говорят вслух. Просто это так раздражает — иметь тайну прямо под носом и не иметь возможности ее изучить, разгадать. Он терпеть не может не _знать_. Жаль, что нет справочника или чего-то подобного.  
— Полагаю, у нефилимов нет какой-нибудь книги для детей на эту тему? _Парабатайские_ заметки для чайников?  
  
Алек кривит лицо, словно никак не может понять или соотнести его слова с чем-то, напоминающим здравый смысл. Магнус точно замечает момент, когда все встает на места и улыбка снова возвращается на его лицо.  
— Тебя бесит, что нет кучи научных трактатов, которые можно было бы прочесть и стать полноценным _экспертом_.  
  
Магнус чуть вызывающе пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, может, немного.  
  
— Для нас тоже нет четкого руководства, не считая описания руны в Серой Книге. Если тебя это утешит.  
  
Магнус красноречиво передергивается.  
  
— Может быть, ты станешь тем, кто его напишет, — заявляет Алек. — Ты самый умный мужчина, которого я когда-либо знал.  
  
Магнус, наверняка, краснеет.  
— Льстец.  
  
— Это не лесть, это правда, — Алек, как всегда, душераздирающе искренен.  
  
И все же Магнус делает попытку его поддразнить — либо так, либо он драматично разревется прямо на публике, а это плохая идея.  
— Должен ли я передать твои слова Изабель?  
  
Алек разочарованно цокает языком.  
— А почему, ты думаешь, я сказал, что ты самый умный _мужчина_ , которого я знаю?  
  
Магнус смеется, откинув голову назад, позволяет себе полностью погрузиться в это чувство, в эти веселье и привязанность, _Александра_ , позволяет себе забыть об их окружении, ожиданиях, вопросах, на которые, вероятно, _не существует_ ответов, и просто быть счастливым.  
  
Это так непривычно, иногда он не знает, что ему с этим делать.  
  
Но с удовольствием попытается это выяснить.  


* * *

  
_Все продолжается так – снова и снова:  
  
Иногда другое сердцебиение такое громкое, что ты не слышишь свое собственное.  
  
Иногда ты ищешь и не ощущаешь другого сердцебиения_ совсем. _  
  
Иногда ты ударяешься пальцем на ноге, а другой ты матерится.  
  
Иногда твое плечо зудит, и другой ты чешется.  
  
Иногда тебе хочется кричать, потому что ты просто хочешь побыть _один. _  
  
Иногда тебе хочется кричать, потому что, несмотря на другое сердцебиение, ты всегда совершенно один._  


* * *

 

Магнусу нужно встать.  
  
Нужно, но тело Алека такой уютной тяжестью прижимается сбоку, что очень сложно вспомнить, зачем вообще надо выбираться из постели.  
  
Разве что ему нужно в ванную.  
  
Вздохнув, он начинает сползать вбок, но Алек прижимает его ногой, а рукой притягивает ближе к себе.  
— Ммхмхмм.  
  
Магнус сглатывает щемящую боль в горле и гладит Алека по руке, затем снова пытается выбраться.  
  
Алек трется головой о его плечо и сжимает хватку.  
  
— Александр, — Магнус пытается не смеяться. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Обещаешь? — голос хриплый и сонный, но за словами скрывается нечто пронзительное и хрупкое, словно часть его до сих пор не верит, что Магнус действительно имеет это в виду, что всегда будет возвращаться, что Алек больше никогда не останется один.  
  
— Конечно, любимый, — Магнус прижимается губами к его макушке.  
  
Алек ворчит, разворачиваясь и роняя руку на другую половину кровати.  
— Прости.  
  
— Не за что извиняться, — выскользнув, Магнус бросает через плечо воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем за ним закрывается дверь ванной. _“Я чувствую то же самое”_.  
  
Он не знает, как сказать об этом вслух. Закончив, заползает обратно в кровать и обвивается вокруг Алека, надеясь, что таким образом четко дает ему это понять. Алек льнет обратно к нему, и Магнус уверен, его поняли.  
  
Он поводит плечами, удобно устраиваясь у Алека на груди, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его сердцебиение.  
  
Теперь это один из его любимых звуков — тихий и равномерный. Большой палец поглаживает кожу Алека в том же ритме: _ту-дум_ , скользь, _ту-дум_ , скользь. Успокаивающе, тепло, идеально.  
— Давай больше никогда не будем вставать.  
  
Алек бурчит что-то одобрительное, явно соглашаясь.  
  
Магнус закрывает глаза, приготовившись увидеть, насколько близко к вечности им удалось подобраться, когда слышит, как на тумбочке вибрирует телефон Алека. Вздохнув, он делает попытку отстраниться, но хватка Алека снова усиливается, отказываясь его выпускать.  
  
— Это всего лишь Джейс. Если это действительно важно, кто-нибудь позвонит еще раз с номера Института.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— Современные технологии, древний человек, — фыркает Алек, подпихивая плечами подушки. — Я умею пользоваться смартфоном и ставить индивидуальные рингтоны.  
  
Магнус презрительно хмыкает, но в нем слишком много нежности, чтобы казаться по-настоящему оскорбленным. Он бросает попытки и, вытянув руку, тыкает пальцем в руну _парабатай_ у Алека на боку.  
— Слышал это? Тебя игнорируют.  
  
Грудь Алека трясется, пока он тихо смеется.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Спасибо. — _“Я тоже тебя люблю,_ — думает Магнус, накрывая расслабленной ладонью руну. — _И ту часть тебя, что является им. И ту часть его, что является тобой”_.  
  
— Ты снова собираешься спросить что-то про _парабатаев_?  
  
Магнус пожимает плечами, зная, что Алек почувствует это движение.  
— Может быть? Его утро такое же хорошее, как наше?  
  
Какое-то время Алек молчит, Магнус не уверен, из-за того ли, что удивлен вопросом, или потому что ему требуются некоторые усилия, чтобы выяснить ответ.  
— Ну, он не страдает.  
  
— Вы оба говорите об эмоциях, рассказывая друг о друге…  
  
— Но я сказал, что это не эмпатия, — заканчивает за него Алек его почти-вопрос.  
  
— И все же? — зевает Магнус. — Я не тороплю с объяснениями, милый. Мне просто нравится узнавать о тебе больше.  
  
— Разве можно против такого устоять? — Алек целует Магнуса в макушку. — Требуется некоторое время, после церемонии, чтобы научиться разбираться в другом человеке достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать значение сигналов. Но стоит сделать это, и уже невозможно снова вернуться к распознаванию только физических признаков.  
  
— Но ты все равно можешь четко отличить головную боль из-за напряжения от ранения.  
  
— Чаще всего. Иногда мы все-таки понимаем неправильно. Может, напряженные плечи означают, что он злится и сдерживает гнев, а может, просто устал слишком долго стоять во время планерки.  
  
— Джейс остается на длинные собрания, которые так не любит?  
  
— Временами, — произносит Алек, улыбка смягчает его голос. — Сейчас он лучше, чем был раньше.  
  
— Он и счастливее, разве нет.  
  
— Ага, — медленно выдыхает Алек в ответ, Магнус чувствует, как все его тело еще чуть-чуть расслабляется.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Магнус поднимает голову и, повернув ее, упирается подбородком Алеку в ребра; теперь он может смотреть ему в лицо. — Узнал бы ты, что он проснулся, даже если бы он не написал тебе сообщение или что мы там с тобой игнорируем?  
  
Широкая улыбка озаряет лицо Алека, но быстро исчезает, пока он обдумывает ответ.  
— Если он спит, а я нет, иногда я могу почувствовать, что его сердце бьется медленнее, ощутить, как все сильнее и сильнее его скорость отличается от моей, — Магнус наблюдает, как свободная рука Алека тянется к грудной клетке и легонько ее трет. — Я знаю, когда ему грустно, не потому что, могу почувствовать, что ему грустно, а потому что чувствую, как ноют его руки — потому что, когда ему грустно, он всегда либо отбивает костяшки в тренажерном зале, либо играет на пианино.  
  
— Руки. — _“Еще одна ваша общая черта”_ , — Магнус сглатывает нестерпимое желание произнести это вслух, вспоминая его сгорбленные плечи, когда Алек без остановки лупит по тяжелому мешку, кровавые полосы там, где он позволил тетиве или стрелам коснуться его кожи.  
  
Алек издает тихий, печальный звук, выдох застревает в горле, и хватка вокруг Магнуса усиливается. Он услышал, пусть Магнус этого и не сказал. Магнус моргает.  
— Именно поэтому тебе так хорошо удается понимать то, о чем я не говорю вслух, разве нет. Практика с трудноуловимыми физическими сигналами?  
  
Магнус практически слышит, как Алек моргает.  
— Наверное?  
  
— Почему Блондинка так в этом плох?  
  
— Э, — у Алека голос застревает в горле, и Магнус подавляет желание захихикать от этого звука. — Должно быть, я посылаю другие сигналы? Тебе нужно его об этом спросить.  
  
Магнус закатывает глаза. Вот это уж вряд ли.  
  
Алек смеется и поворачивается на бок, так что теперь они лежат друг к другу лицом.  
— Если ты собираешься писать учебник для _парабатаев_ , тебе придется опросить обе стороны.  
  
— Я знаю гораздо более приятные способы провести свое утро, чем _опросы_.  
  
— Да? — выдыхает Алек, когда Магнус подвигается ближе.  
  
— Да, — шепчет Магнус в ответ, прежде чем их губы соприкасаются. _Гораздо более приятные._  


* * *

  
_Ему принадлежит твое сердце, а тебе — его, но это вовсе не значит, что вы друг друга понимаете.  
  
Не значит, что этого достаточно.  
  
Не значит, что он тебя полюбит.  
  
Не так, как его любишь ты.  
  
Не значит, что он простит тебя, когда поймет, как отличается твое сердце от его.  
  
Не значит, что ты перестанешь его любить.  
  
Кажется, ты никогда не сможешь перестать._  


* * *

  
Магнус слышит, как кто-то входит в кабинет Алека, но это не Алек — тот все еще обсуждает что-то с командиром патрульной группы в соседней комнате, ему слышен его громкий голос сквозь две открытые двери, хотя и не разобрать, что именно он говорит. Магнус не поднимает глаз от телефона, полагая, что кто бы это ни был, он просто оставит что там у него есть для Главы Института и снова уйдет, не привлекая к себе внимание сидящего на диване мага.  
  
Он едва не роняет телефон от неожиданности, когда на подушку рядом с ним приземляется маленькая книжка в кожаной обложке, и, подняв взгляд, видит ухмыляющегося Джейса.  
— Подарок для тебя.  
  
Магнус опускает взгляд на книжку, затем снова возвращает его Джейсу.  
— Следует ли мне беспокоиться?  
  
— Что? Нет, — Джейсу удается выглядеть одновременно оскорбленным, смущенным и изумленным. Он падает на стул напротив Магнуса и качает головой. — Вот что я получаю за попытку быть милым, сплошное недоверие.  
  
— Может, стоит задуматься, почему так? — Магнус удерживает невозмутимый вид, но в голосе слышится слишком много тепла и веселья.  
  
— Ха, — глаза Джейс закатывает почти также выразительно, как один из его братьев.  
  
Магнус берет в руки книжку, чувствует, какая мягкая у нее кожа, как растрепан переплет. Она похожа на старый дневник, которому лет десять-двадцать как минимум.  
— И что же это?  
  
— Алек сказал, ты пытался узнать о связи _парабатай_.  
  
Магнус моргает.  
— Он сказал, что у вас нет пособия.  
  
— Это не… — Джейс сглатывает, выражение его лица до странного отстраненное, в глазах печаль. — Думаю, ее написал Майкл Вэйланд. Настоящий.  
  
Магнус открывает рот, но так и не найдя, что на это сказать, снова его закрывает.  
  
— Мы жили в его доме, ты же знаешь? — Джейс переплетает кисти рук, большой палец зарывается в ямку между костяшек. — Я думал, что моим отцом был Майкл Вэйланд, и я знал, что у него был _парабатай_ , что каким-то образом они оказались порознь, хотя и были оба живы, на деле же… все не так просто, знаешь?  
  
Магнус кивает. Магнус не позволяет себе задумываться о _руках_ , не позволяет себе следить глазами за тем, как хватка Джейса смещается, но никогда не ослабевает.  
  
— Я нашел ее в библиотеке. Я помню, как думал о том, насколько это отличалось от того, как разговаривал со мной отец, как сильно он изменился, как невозможность быть рядом со своим _парабатаем_ превратила его в кого-то другого.  
  
— Тебе бы хотелось узнать человека из книги.  
  
Джейс кивает и закусывает губу. Магнус ждет.  
  
— Майкл влюбился в своего _парабатая_.  
  
Магнус хватает ртом воздух. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг книги.  
  
Губы Джейса кривятся во что-то и близко не похожее на улыбку.  
— И его _парабатай_ так и не простил его за это.  
  
_Роберт Лайтвуд так и не простил его_. Это уже имеет гораздо больше смысла. Магнус делает выдох — долгий и дрожащий.  
  
— Но Майкл продолжал его любить. Продолжал следовать клятве, насколько это было в его силах, даже когда его _парабатай_ перестал, даже когда связь истончилась настолько, что Роберт не заметил, что он умер. И я хотел…  
  
— Ты хотел стать таким же человеком, каким, как ты считал, был твой отец.  
  
— Да, — вздыхает Джейс. — То есть, я знал, что Алек таким был, — он замолкает и слишком часто моргает, Магнус уверен, он пытается сдержать слезы. И не он один. — Я не собирался заставлять его признаваться, если он не хотел, знаешь? Я всегда считал, что именно из-за этого мой о… Майкл был сослан в свое поместье, что из-за этого все было так, как было, когда я был маленьким и мы были такие одинокие, изолированные. Я не мог поступить так с Алеком, заставить его пойти на этот риск.  
  
_О, Джейс_. Бедные, потерянные, но сильные сердцем дети, они оба, несмотря на то, что мир пытается снова и снова их сломать.  
  
— Но я знал, — Джейс кивком указывает на книгу, что до сих пор сжимает в руках Магнус. — Если бы он сказал мне, я бы не стал вести себя как Роберт.  
  
— Спасибо, — Магнус имеет в виду не только дневник. Он вообще не его имеет в виду, хотя и понимает, что будет благодарен, когда ему удастся его прочесть.  
  
— Он оберегает мое сердце, я оберегаю его, — пожимает плечами Джейс — непривычно неуклюже, словно понятия не имеет, насколько они оба замечательные. — Но если что, всегда пожалуйста.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Магнус поднимает голову, Джейс поворачивается на стуле, и они оба смотрят в сторону двери, где, прислонившись к косяку, стоит Алек.  
  
— Конечно, — Джейс вскакивает на ноги, встряхивая руками по дороге, проскальзывает мимо Алека, притормозив на мгновение. — Наслаждайтесь своим романтическим ужином.  
  
Алек от смущения очень мило хмурится, и Джейс со смехом уходит — его голос раздается в коридоре, заглушая удаляющийся звук шагов.  
  
— Опросы и подарки, милый, — Магнус встает и делает шаг навстречу, когда Алек обращает свое хмурое лицо к нему. Магнус целует его — одного легкого касания губ достаточно, чтобы разгладились хмурые морщинки. — Мы оба в полном порядке, клянусь.  
  
Алек вздыхает, понимая, что это все, на что он может рассчитывать в данный момент.  
— Рад это слышать.  
  
— Ты закончил? — Магнус убирает книгу во внутренний карман пиджака, противоположный от телефона. Аккуратно разглаживает, убеждаясь, что там она в сохранности и безопасности.  
  
— Весь твой, — улыбается Алек в ответ.  
  
— Хмм, не совсем, — Магнус думает о Джейсе, Изабель с Клэри, Маризе и Люциане, Саймоне, Майе, Лидии, Андерхилле, командире патрульной группы, чье имя он даже не знает, о смехе Мэдзи и неспешных улыбках Катарины, о постепенно возвращающемся скупом взаимоуважении между Алеком и Рафаэлем. Магнус целует Алека снова, просто потому что может. Находит рукой его руку, и улыбка его становится шире от того, как идеально переплетаются их пальцы. — Но почти.  


* * *

  
_Иногда они ошибаются. Иногда они связывают души, которым не следует быть связанными так крепко. Несмотря на все тренировки, все тесты и предостережения, иногда они терпят неудачу.  
  
Иногда _ты _терпишь неудачу. Чувствуешь, как наступает конец. Ты должен жить с этим, пока ваши души отдаляются, исчезает связь, твое сердце снова бьется в одиночку, отдаваясь эхом в груди, потому что теперь в ней слишком пусто, слишком тихо.  
  
Оно никогда больше не будет казаться правильным, это одиночество.  
  
Но будь у тебя еще один шанс, даже зная, чем все закончится, ты бы поступил точно так же. Вы были вместе, сражались, работали, жили бок о бок. Не раз спасали друг другу жизни, ты не можешь об этом жалеть.  
  
Тебе никогда больше не узнать, чувствует ли он то же самое, но ты никогда не станешь жалеть об этом. Жалеть о нем. Оно того стоило. Оно того _стоит _. Он, то, кем ты стал, любовь к нему.  
  
Даже если длится недолго, любовь всегда того стоит._

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.ав.: Заголовок взят из стихотворения Э.Э. Камингса “somewhere i have never travelled”.  
> Оригинал и перевод можно прочесть по ссылке  
> <http://samlib.ru/n/nejt_w_s/somewhere.shtml>


End file.
